Trading Sequence (Young Link)
This page is about how to get through this optional trading sequence in Hyrule as Young Link. As you talk to certain people, they'll talk about the Happy Mask Shop in Hyrule Castle Town. After Meeting Princess Zelda and learning Zelda's Lullaby from Impa, you can visit this shop and borrow many typs of masks. Now most masks don't have any special abilities or give Link an ability boost. These are just for fun and your own enjoyment as people will respond differently (depending on which mask you wear). Keaton Mask Give it to:'''The Death Mountain Gate Guard (Kakariko Village) '''Price: '''10 Rupees This mask is said to be quite popular among kids in Hyrule. As the Guard near the gate to Death Mountain at Kakariko Village will say after openeing the gate is that his son keeps on pestering him for this mask. If you go to the Happy Mask Shop and borrow this Mask and give it to the Guard, he'll give you 15 Rupees. Skull Mask '''Give it to: '''Skull Kid (Lost Woods) '''Price: '''20 Rupees The Skull Mask is said by some to be a resembelence of a sacred totem which only few people in Hyrule heard of. Give this mask to the Skull Kid in the Lost Woods and he'll give you 10 Rupees for it. You can borrow this mask later and present it to the Forest Stage in a secret grotto in the Lost Woods to increase the amount of Deku Sticks you can carry. Spooky Mask '''Give it to: '''Child Dampe Fan (Kakariko Graveyard in the day) '''Price: '''30 Rupees The Spooky Mask is known to give even the hardest of willed people a nasty psychological shock with it's ominous glow when worn at night. Give this mask to the kid who likes to wander around the Kakariko Graveyard during the day, the kid will give you 30 Rupees for it. You can borrow this mask later to present it to the Forest Stage in a secret grotto in the Lost Woods to increase the amount of Deku Nuts you can carry. Bunny Hood '''Give it to: Running Man (Hyrule Field) '''Price: '''50 Rupees '''Prerequisites: '''Complete Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly The Bunny Hood is said by some to be the symbol of an ancient bunny spirit who is worshipped by some animals. After obtaining all 3 Spiritual Stones, borrow this item and head out to Hyrule Field where you'll find a running man heading towards the southern area of the field. Either wait until it's night or use the Sun's Song (if you already learned it) to turn day into night as he'll rest once it's night out. He'll notice your Bunny Hood right away, give him the Bunny Hood and he'll give you a max amount of ruppes that you can carry (because of this, it's strongly recommended that you wait until you have either the Adult's Wallet or the Giant's Wallet). Mask of Truth '''Prerequisites: '''Sell the previous masks After selling the preceeding masks. The Happy Mask Salesman will give you this mask that you can use for various purposes. This mask has somewhat a special ability. This Mask will allow you to talk to Gossip Stones that are found in many areas across Hyrule which can give you pointers and sometimes intersting facts about Hyrule. You can borrow this mask later to present it in the Forest Stage in a secret grotto in the Lost Woods to increase the amount of Deku Nuts you can carry.